


When I Close My Eyes, There's Fire

by LonelyThursday



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Gen, Insomnia, Sharing a Bed, Soft Boys, could be platonic or romantic ralbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyThursday/pseuds/LonelyThursday
Summary: Race can't sleep without thinking about the fire





	When I Close My Eyes, There's Fire

**Author's Note:**

> another draft that I was just like 'I should finish this' and then I did

Race opens his eyes and sighs. Lights out was hours ago and he _still_ can sleep. It’s just one of those nights, he supposes. One of those nights where every time he closes his eyes he smells smoke. One of those nights where every time he’s almost asleep he hears the wailing of the sirens, too late to save anyone. Where he feels a phantom heat over his skin, the flickering orange lights of the fames takes over every corner, the screams of his family fill the silence, and-

No, sleep wasn’t going to come to Racetrack Higgins tonight. 

Race sighs again at the ceiling, before turning on his side to look out into the bunk room. As far as he can tell in the darkness, he’s the only one awake. Romeo has one leg dangling off his bunk above Specs’, Boots and Freckles have crawled into Mush’s bed at some point causing Blink to relocate himself back to his own bunk, Smalls has squished themselves into Sniper’s bed, Crutchie’s bunk remains empty (the gimp must be sleeping on the roof with Jack again), and Henry continues to snore loudly. Race leans over the edge of his bed to look at Albert on the lower bunk. Even Albert is asleep, curled on his side facing the wall. 

Race sighs a third time before swinging his legs over the side of the bed, if he can’t get any sleep, he might as well make sure everyone else is doing alright. Race eases himself to the ground, careful to make as little noise as he can - just because he can’t sleep doesn’t mean he should wake everyone else up. The bed shakes and he lands on the ground with a soft _thud._ A quick glance behind him shows that he didn’t wake Albert, and another glance around the room shows everyone to still be in the same positions they were moments ago. Race lets out a breath that he had been holding before creeping towards the door, careful not to step on any of the squeaky floorboards. He continues to make his way carefully through the lodging house until he’s checked every room. Everyone is asleep, not necessarily in their own beds, but asleep nonetheless. His patrol also proves that there’s nothing in the lodge that might set fire to the building, he hadn’t thought there would be, but even the _thought_ of the lodge catching fire stirs a feeling of unease in his stomach. 

His own bunk room is much the same as it was a few minutes ago, with the minor change of Albert having turned over in his sleep so that he’s facing the room instead of the wall. Race creeps back towards his bunk before realizing the flaw in his plan: there’s no way he’d be able to get back into his bunk without waking Albert. 

Race considers his options for a moment before spotting the window. There is _one_ place he hasn’t checked yet. Jack probably wouldn’t mind Race invading his space, just for a moment, just to ease his mind a little bit, and Crutchie definitely wouldn’t mind. With his mind made up, Race starts to head towards the window, only to be stopped by a hand wrapped around his wrist. 

Race jumps and whirls around until he finds the source of the hand. His eyes land on Albert, whose eyes are still closed, and if not for his arm extended out to hold onto Race, one would think he’s still asleep. 

“Al?” Race whispers, as quietly as he can in order to avoid waking anyone else, though Henry’s snores cover most of the noise. 

“Go to sleep Race.” Albert still doesn’t open his eyes, but he does tug on Race’s arm, pulling him closer to their bunk. 

“I’se just gonna check on Jack ‘n Crutch, then I’ll sleep.” Albert couldn’t possibly know that Race has been tossing and turning all night… could he?

“Race,” Albert actually opens his eyes for this, tugging on Race’s arm again. “I know you haven’t slept all night. C’mon, you can sleep down ‘ere if that’ll help.”

Albert’s words are slurred and his eyes are drooping, Race feels a little bad for waking him.

“I didn’t mean ta wake ya, Al, I’se just gonna check on Jack ‘n then I’ll go sleep in my own bed.” Race tries to gently pull his arm out of Albert’s grasp, but the ginger holds firm, though his eyes slip back closed. “C’mon Albie, lemme go.”

“Nah uh, sleep.” Albert rolls onto his back and pulls on Race’s arm again, this time Race acquiesces and allows Albert to pull him onto the bed. “Sleep.”

Race is torn between staying in the position he landed in (face down on Albert’s chest with his legs dangling awkwardly off the side of the bed), which is very uncomfortable and he definitely wouldn’t ever fall asleep like this, or moving around to find a new, more comfortable, position, which would probably disturb Albert more than he already has. Albert groans and pushes Race towards the wall, which Race takes as an invitation to make himself comfortable. Albert stays still while Race gets comfortable, but as soon as he’s done moving Albert’s arms are wrapped around him tightly. 

Race resigns himself to trying to sleep again, but even though the feeling of Albert’s arms around him eases the feelings in his gut, he still can’t shake the idea that once he closes his eyes the entire building will become engulfed in flames. After what could be an eternity, but was honestly probably only five minutes, Race gives up on sleep for the second time that night. Albert’s breaths have slowed to a steadier pace by now, suggesting that the ginger has fallen back asleep, so Race takes the opportunity to stare at his face without making the ginger uncomfortable. 

Albert looks relaxed in sleep, usually when he’s awake he’s tense and uncomfortable, but Race has, on the rare occasion, seen Albert look relaxed while awake, never this relaxed though. His lips are parted and he’s clearly breathing through his mouth, but unlike Henry, he’s not snoring. Race might be spending a little too much time looking at Albert’s lips, but it’s not like there’s anyone awake to see him. 

He’s not sure when he fell asleep, but one moment Race had been staring at Albert’s face, and the next the morning bell was ringing. 

“Sleep well?” Albert asks, still holding Race against him. 

“Yeah,” Race sighs, stretching. His stretch makes Albert let go, so Race takes the opportunity to push him off the bed and onto the floor. 

“HEY!” Albert yelps, waking up anyone who hadn’t already been woken up by the bell. 

Race laughs, and the lodge is soon filled with the sounds of kids getting ready for the day. 

_‘Ain’t it a fine life?’_ Race thinks to himself as he, too, gets ready for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I write a lot of soft ralbert don't I? no regrets


End file.
